Chapter 40 - Blood Wake Attack’s
Timothy and Ash looked at the male and female pair and as they were all dressed in all black with a red BW on the front of their shirts. Ash and Pikachu quickly recognized them as the Blood Wake members that they saw on Pern Island. "Hay it's you all from Blood Wake...Paul, Paula, Tod and Melisa!” shouted Ash "Hay your that brat we beat before." said Melisa "So what do you want with us now?" asked Ash as he grabbed a hold of the cage bars. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "It's not you we want...it's him we want." motioned Paul pointing at Timothy. "Well now what could you want with little ole me." smiled Timothy as he laid back against the cage. "Don't act stupid...your going to pay for what you did to our base on the Neather Storm Island!" Tod angrily shouted "And how do you plan on making me pay...I’m sure Averl told you to avoid me in a direct confrontation at all cost." smirked Timothy "Yea he did, but you don't look so tough." laughed Melisa "Didn't you see what I did to that machine of his. If I was able to do that to that thin..what do you think I’ll do to you and your pokémon." warned Timothy "That machine was practically a standing still target, but let's see what you can do against someone who can fight back while on the move." retorted Tod as he held up a pokéball. "If you insist, I guess I’ll have to show you a bit about why your general fear's me." grinned Timothy Timothy walked up to the front of the cage and waved his right hand at the bar's causing them to suddenly melt as if they had been hit by some kind of intense heat. "Hay Ash sit back and relax while I take care of these four. smiled Timothy "Alright." nodded Ash as he looked at the bars that Timothy melted just by waving his hand over them. "Now let's get down to business. Crushar let's crush him!” shouted Melisa as she threw out her pokéball. Just then a large blue bull like creature with two upward pointing horn's, black fur around it’s neck and waist along with steel bands around waist, wrists and ankles. "Geclade let's go!" shouted Tod as he threw out his pokéball. Just then a tall blue and black raptor like pokémon with silver blades on it's back, on it’s arm’s, on it’s shoulder’s, on the back of it’s ankles and on the top of it’s head. "Snowal come out!" shouted Paula as she threw out her pokéball. Just then a small bird pokémon with a top coat of ice blue feather's, blue eye's and a snow flack like symbol on it's head appeared in front of Paula. "Alright Golodria let go!" shouted Paul as threw out his pokéball. Just then another small bird pokémon a top coat of silver and dark gray feather and a red tail feather tip. It also had a long red and blue like ribbon coming from the top of it's head appeared in front of Paul. "I've never seen any of these pokémon. Let's see what the pokédex say's about them." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at them. "Crushar The Minotaur Bull Pokémon…Crushar are very temperamental and will attack anything around it that can fight to blow off some steam. It is very powerful and can usually only be found up high in the mountain's. Parazor The Steel Raptor Pokémon…Parazor have a very fierce reputation, but they are actually very docile pokémon and very easy to train. They are very quick and prefer to use physical attack to battle a opponent rather than using special attack's." "Snowal The Cool Breeze Pokémon…These pokémon are said to able to create large breeze's cooled enough to freeze opponent's in their track's. Even though it is very small in stature it is found to be irritable and will attack larger opponent's. Golodria The Traveler Pokémon…Golodria tend to be concentrated in the hundreds of thousand's on the southern shores of Forchard Island when summer arrives. It is believed that the two feather's that are on it's head serve as receptors for the temperature, and to help find it's way back to it's flock if it ever get's lost." said The pokédex "Alright Paula, Paul you two attack from above while Tod and I attack from below. understand." said Melisa Paula and Paul just looked at each other then looked at their pokémon, before looking back over at Timothy. "When I tell you something I expect to hear yes ma'am in response. Is that clear!" yelled Melisa looking at them both. "Yes ma’am." They both nodded. "Hay take it easy on them. The more you yell at them the more they don't want to listen." smiled Timothy "You shut up! You don't tell me how to treat my subordinates!" Melisa shouted at Timothy. "Fine then...Now shall we begin our little dance." shrugged Timothy "Sure it's your funeral." snarled Melisa "We'll see." smirked Timothy "Crushar use Secret Power!” shouted Melisa "Parazor use Flamethrower!” shouted Tod Crusher started to glow as four white orbs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then flew toward Timothy. Parazor shot a stream of fire at Timothy and the two attack hit Timothy causing a large explosion. They looked at the cloud of dust and Timothy suddenly jumped up out it and took to the sky with Snowal and Golodria behind him. "Snowal use Air Slash!“ shouted Paula "Golodria use Aerial Ace!” shouted Paul Golodria flew toward Timothy at high speed, but before it hit Timothy spun out the way and it missed him. The Snowal threw it's wings forward and sent a wave of air in the shape of a blade toward Timothy, but he spun out the way before the attack hit and it missed him. "Ha...this is to easy." snickered Timothy as he landed on the ground. "Crushar use Hammer Arm!” shouted Melisa Crushar ran toward Timothy and swung it's right arm downward to hit him, but he caught Crushar's arm. "Impossible! Tod do something! yelled Melisa "Alright Parazor use Metal Claw!” shouted Tod Parazor took off running toward Timothy with it's claw's glowing silver. It swung it's claw's at Timothy when it got near him, but he blocked Parazor claw's attack with his arm and then grabbed it's arm. "No way! He caught Crushar's attack then he blocked Parazor attack. Just what is this guy?" wondered Tod "Golodria use Fly!“ shouted Paul "Snowal you use Fly too!” shouted Paula Golodria and Snowal flew high up into the air and dived toward Timothy. "I don't think so, but nice try though." snickered Timothy He let go of Crushar's and Parazor's arm, then Timothy jumped up into the air just as Golodria and Snowal collided with Crushar and Parazor in an explosion. "Ouch! That's got to hurt." laughed Timothy as he landed on the ground. "He's just playing with them. He's not even taking them serious.” thought Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Yea! He's good!" agreed Ash Just then there was an explosion and Ash looked over an saw Timothy flipping back, then he stopped. "Crushar use Focus Punch!” shouted Melisa "Parazor use Razor Slash!” shouted Tod Both of the pokémon charged toward Timothy and swung their arm's about to hit him, but he jumped up into the air. "Use Hyper Beam!" shouted Tod and Melisa at the same time. Both Crushar and Parazor fired a white energy blast at Timothy as he floated in the air. "Snowal use Snow Ball!" shouted Paula "Golodria use Air Slash!” shouted Paul Snowal started to flap it's wings as a snow ball started to form in front of It, before it threw it's wing's forward and sent the snow ball hurling toward Timothy. Golodria threw it's wing's forward and sent a gust of wind in the form of a crescent blade toward Timothy. "Not good enough." laughed Timothy as he dived toward the ground. Timothy spun causing Crushar and Parazor hyper beam attack's passed to pass by him and hit Snowal and Golodria both in a powerful explosion. He then stopped turned sideways as Snowal and Golodria attack's zoomed by him and hit Crushar and Parazor causing them to slide back a little. "Oh-no! Snowal please be ok!” yelled Paula "Golodria!" yelled Paul Paula and Paul ran toward the pokémon as they fell out of the air and caught them before they hit the ground.. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!” shouted Tod "Ok then I will." grinned Timothy He quickly dived toward the ground and landed in front of Crushar and Parazor, before looking up at the two pokémon who looked down at him in complete shock. His eye's suddenly flashed with a emerald green and both of the pokémon were sent flying back were the landed in front of their trainers unconscious. "Hay what do you know…I didn’t have to try hard at all." laughed Timothy "You haven't won yet...Crushar return...Seviper let's destroy him!” shouted Melisa Melisa held out her pokéball as Crushar disappeared into it's, before tossing out another pokéball and her Seviper appeared in front of her. "Parazor return...Zangoose let's go!” shouted Tod Parazor disappeared into it's pokéball and Tod quickly tossed out another and his Zangoose appeared in front of him.. "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at something as a firgure dashed pass the cage in front of Timothy. "What was that?” wondered Ash "Well I guess you finally decided to show yourself Echserto" smiled Timothy as he looked down at Echserto. "Echs." nodded Echserto looking at Timothy. "I bet this was the one moment you were waiting on. Wasn't it?" asked Timothy "Ser...Serto." nodded Echserto "I knew it." laughed Timothy "Serto...Ser...Ech." explained Echserto as it looked back at Ash and Pikachu. "Oh I see. Hay Ash come here." nodded Timothy. "What's going on?” asked Ash as he walked out of the cave with Kachu, Nikita and Nina behind him. "Pika.' said Pikachu "This Echserto want's to battle with you and Pikachu against these two." smiled Timothy "Hay your that Echserto that helped us out against Blood Wake. I knew I felt something." said Ash "What do mean?" asked Timothy "Ever since we first started training yesterday I was able to sense that their was something around us like it was watching us." replied Ash "I see...your starting to sense the aura of those around you, because you've been training your own." smiled Timothy Ash looked at the Zangoose and the Seviper as he remembered their fist battle against them. Pikachu didn't stand a chance against that Seviper and though Echserto was faster than Seviper he wasn't a match for that Zangoose. Ash then looked over at Timothy who was nodding his head, before taking a deep breath. "Alright...what do you say Pikachu?" asked Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground beside Echserto. "Serto." nodded Echserto "Hay you two...uh…Melisa, Tod you two won't be fighting me anymore. You'll be fighting him." declared Timothy pointing at Ash. "What the...we don't want to fight that weakling." snarled Melisa "We've beaten them before so what make's you think we can't beat them now?" asked Tod “Pikachu and Echserto have gotten allot stronger since that last time you fought them and not only that Ash has gotten allot stronger to. He has a few new trick up his sleeve's." assured Timothy "Well we'll just see about that." snarled Melisa "Alright Pikachu and Echserto get ready!" shouted Ash “Pika...Pikachu!” shouted Pikachu ready to fight. “Echserto!” roared Echserto ready to fight. To Be Continued......................... Category:Season 1 Content